


You're Mine (Part 1 of 3)

by Mogiko



Series: You're Mine [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogiko/pseuds/Mogiko
Summary: Hubert has to go to Brigid on Empire business for half a season, including the dates of Ferdinand's heat. However, he gives his lover permission to use his private quarters as needed...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: You're Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742401
Kudos: 60





	You're Mine (Part 1 of 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [わたし、の、あなた](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619159) by 吉田もぎこ. 



> This fanfic was uploaded to pixiv (Japanese SNS) in last October, and original versions was written in Japanese. It's been a while, but I hope I finally publish it little by little.
> 
> I'm Japanese and not good at English(almost using Google translation) but I wanted to release this fanfic 'cause I'm one of a shipper of H/F hell... So I asked to Kate (https://twitter.com/inkymint), my friend on twitter, to translate this fanfic to Eng. A lot of thanks to her!
> 
> This note and summary was written by me, so I'm afraid of it become strange text... Sorry!

“You’re going to Brigid for half a season?”

The candle set atop the side chest did little to help in the way of lighting the room. However, it illuminated the sweet smelling sunset hair of the man enjoying his bed. The other slim, gloomy man stood by the window, taking in the sight, facing his lover’s back while fastening the button of his nightclothes as he nodded.

“It was rather sudden, but a letter arrived from Petra after she returned home. It concerned certain diplomatic affairs she wished to inform me of.”

“When do you leave?” 

“In four days time.”

His golden lover sat halfway up in bed, taking a look at the calendar that hung on the wall. Seven days that would fall during the latter part of his expedition were circled in red.

“...That includes the dates of my heat, doesn’t it?”

“I believe so.”

“...I see”

The raven haired man, upon finishing his preparations for bed, collected his lover’s undergarments and nightclothes that had been scattered on the duvet, handing them to him. His lover accepted the clothing, and began finger combing his long, disheveled hair. He dressed himself once more, wearing a somewhat dark expression. 

“The last time I spent my heat with you, it was, well, it was rather nice, since we’ve developed this sort of relationship...but as you know, every year my heat suppressants grow less and less effective, To be honest, it’s rendered me quite anxious. Though, I know it isn’t as though we are mated, or anything of the sort…”

“You are correct about that. In that case, allow me to give this to you.”

The man rose once more, and withdrew a silver key from his jacket pocket from where it draped on the coat hanger. It was heavier than it appeared as he deposited it into his lover’s hand. A scarlet gem gleamed at the tip. 

“That is the key for my private quarters.”

“Ah- excuse me?”

“This key was crafted using magic, and can judge whether or not its master wields magic, possesses a crest, the type of crest, along with many other elements. In other words, normally only I can open my door using this key. However, this time I have altered the craftsmanship to allow you to enter my chambers after my departure. Of course it can also be used on locks inside the room, and there is a washroom as well. Will you find staying there more helpful for easing your anxieties than your own quarters would?” 

His lover looked at him as he spoke until he finished, alternating his gaze between his partner’s hand and face. 

“I believe that would be so, but...is it really fine? I fear I may make a mess of your room.”

“So long as you clean up after yourself, I do not have a problem with it. Even so, do you have a better alternative in mind?” 

The man stood next to him. While his lover gazed down at the key he, perhaps unconsciously, rubbed at the nape of his neck before raising his face.

“...No, I do not. Thank you, Hubert. I accept your proposal. Of course, if you are worried about your privacy at all, there is no need, as I don’t plan on snooping around your quarters.” 

“Do not fret over those matters. I’ve already moved everything that you should not see to a different location.” 

“W-Were you acting on the assumption that I was going to definitely accept your proposal?”

“Was I mistaken?”   
“...”

His lover pressed his mouth into a straight line, glaring at the thin smile, marred by a hint of cynicism, that arose on Hubert’s face. Like this, it was quite difficult to appreciate his lover, when he acted like a disgruntled canine. It made him want to break the expression of the man glaring at him, pet his “dog’s” cheek with the back of his hand. 

“While I am gone, do your best to hold down the castle. Will that be alright, Ferdinand?”

\----------

Five years ago

The sunset haired young man, Ferdinand von Aegir, had enrolled in Garreg Mach as a beta. During his childhood examinations, as well as his entrance examination, the medicine designed to confirm his secondary gender had clearly and correctly proclaimed him to be a beta. At the time he was most certainly a loud mouthed, confident beta that could be found anywhere. Nobody around him had any doubts about that. 

In Fodland, secondary genders were viewed the same as they were in many other countries. Rare Alphas, accomplished in both scholarship and swordsmanship, would often come to wield great power in society. Child-bearing Omegas were considered useful, but also disregarded as an inferior breed. And then Betas, Ferdinand being one of them, were neither revered nor despised, but treated merely as normal people.

Additionally, it was self-evident that whether or not an Alpha or an Omega bore a crest greatly affected the difference in their social status. For example, a crest-bearing Alpha born in the same noble family as a crestless Omega would be raised like royalty and doted on in their upbringing, whereas the Omega would be treated as though they were a mistake, horribly scorned. There were at least some cases of suitable branch families and commoners quickly adopting these discarded children.

Ferdinand felt heartbroken at the thought of such prejudice and discrimination based on one’s secondary gender. Someday when he claimed the title of Prime Minister, it would take time, but he swore he would abolish this kind of discrimination. 

“Just because I’m a beta! Secondary gender should not restrain great ideas or keep new methods from being devised. As a human born to a superior noble house, there are those who can surpass an Alpha by spending their days working hard and studying! Of course, the same can also be said for Omegas.” 

As Ferdinand was one to always proclaim things in his loud voice, the future empress Edelgard as well as her moody servant Hubert von Vestra, both alphas, had often repeatedly clashed with him in the past. Though they once determined him to be a ridiculous, foolhardy man, they discovered that in reality not only was he entirely sincere in everything he did, but his desire to eliminate secondary sex discrimination was one shared by the both of them. Of course, Ferdinand did not know this (and moreover, the servant’s true desire to eliminate noble discrimination was much stronger).

It may have been a small matter, but they spent their days at the monastery guided by Professor Byleth, who was sure to become a major figure in future matters of the empire. Ferdinand, as one suffering from acquired secondary sex transformation syndrome, only realized what was happening to him three days before the battle of the eagle and lion. On that day, from when he awoke his body felt unpleasantly hot, and there was a strange sensation buzzing in his chest and back. 

“To think I’ve caught a cold at such an important time...how unbecoming of someone of my status…” he thought, patting his reddened cheeks to make himself feel more alert as he looked at his reflection. Of course, there was no possibility that he would be missing this lesson, so he straightened his tie and headed for class.

“Good morning everyone!” he called out in his usual enthusiastic tone.

The second he entered their classrooms, gaping, shocked expressions met his gaze. Edelgard and Hubert, who had been conversing calmly, turned to look at him with intense, almost ferocious expressions that he had never seen before. 

“Ferdinand! That scent...but, you’re supposed to be a Beta…” Edelgard said, her gaze still fixed on him.

“...Yes? What are you going on about, so suddenly?”

The two alphas, rendered stupefied in amazement as they faced Ferdinand, immediately covered their noses and mouths with handkerchiefs, looking around the classroom. Both fortunately and unfortunately, Edelgard and Hubert were the only alphas enrolled in the Black Eagles. The other Betas (Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta, and Petra) did not seem to be reacting to this development any differently than usual. Only the two alphas seemed to be affected by this “abnormality”. 

“Lady Edelgard, I will take him to the infirmary straight away. Open the windows to air out the room, and maintain your composure. I apologize, but please relay this message to Professor Byleth on my behalf.”

“Of course, but don’t strain yourself either Hubert. I’m counting on you”

“Certainly, my lady.”

“Wh-What is the meaning of this, what are you doing? Don’t just drag me, Hubert!”

Right after their exchange, Hubert forcibly took Ferdinand by the hand and pulled him from the classroom. The remaining students, as expected, did not understand exactly what had just transpired, save for the sole omega, Dorothea. Hubert’s stride was half a step more than Ferdinand’s, so in his struggle to keep up as they rushed through the corridors, coupled with his current condition, the redhead soon grew fatigued.

“W-Wait, Hubert, just, just what is happening! I demand, that y-you explain!” Ferdinand wheezed, his breath coming sharp and hot.

Pulling Ferdinand’s hand as hard as he possibly could, Hubert stopped them in the corner of a corridor that saw little traffic. The dark mage, Edelgard’s loyal follower, looked rather ill, his face unusually flushed, his brow soaked in sweat. He used his free hand to once again strongly press a handkerchief against his haggard face. The fabric covered his nose, his voice growing nasally as a result. 

“Ferdinand, do you have any idea what kind of smell you are so flippantly emitting. Have you really such little awareness of yourself?”

“Smell…? I-I don’t have such a terrible smell, I know how to properly bathe myself!” Ferdinand insisted, flushing.

“I am not referring to body odor,” Hubert responded, eyes darkening. 

Suddenly, Hubert grabbed Ferdinand’s hand and stripped it of its white glove, raising his wrist to his nose to inhale his scent before he realized what he was doing. Ferdinand drew back, completely taken off guard. Hubert found himself growing dizzy from surprise at his rough actions, his vision swimming. He gazed down at the young man with an intense stare. Suddenly, Hubert turned to face the hard stone wall of the corridor, smacking his forehead against it with a thud that echoed down the hall, heavy and dull. He could feel fresh blood oozing from where he struck his head.The sight reflected in Ferdinand’s eyes, those amber irises overflowing with unease, fear, and dismay. 

“Hu...Hubert?” Ferdinand asked, his voice soft.

“It’s your pheromones.”

“...What?”

All the color drained from Ferdinand’s face. Hubert’s shoulders and voice barely trembled as he continued. 

“Your scent, is without doubt, Omegan pheromones. And as a result, Edelgard and myself, both being alphas, noticed.”

“There’s, there’s no way! I’m a beta…”

“In any case, I need you to shut up and come with me. Unpleasant as you are Ferdinand, I would not be happy if you were assaulted by a strange alpha.”

Ferdinand could only response with a small, choking noise. 

Afterwards, when they finally arrived at the infirmary, however many turns they took, where they were, Ferdinand could not remember. Professor Manuela, former diva that he admired so, prescribed him heat suppressants (“for when you’ve regained your health, dear”) and he received an explanation for what his mysterious illness was. He felt terribly nauseated by the side effects of the medicine, wrapping himself up in the many sheets in his infirmary bed as though to make himself disappear. 

Ferdinand felt a vague anxiety as he wondered what would happen to him, and the ache of a memory deep inside, as though he were being mocked in his feverish state. However, Hubert’s shadow placing a hand on his forehead, caring for him, with only a thin cloth separating them, was something he did distinctly remember. 

-

Some days later, contrary to the expectations of those around him, Ferdinand returned to continuing his normal preparations alongside his classmates for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. He remained steadfast in his convictions as he always had been, asserting his beliefs that secondary genders had no bearing on his sexuality or future, refusing to let such topics totally dominate conversations.

“Was your heat okay, Ferdinand?” Edelgard asked.

“Ah, I didn’t particularly enjoy the intense nausea I experienced up until yesterday, but today I’m feeling much better. I may not have expected to become an omega, but please allow me to continue to pull my weight as part of the black eagles! Rest assured, Lady Edelgard.” Ferdinand beamed at her with a brilliant smile, hands clenched tightly into fists.

“...I see. Well then, I’ll continue to account for your hard work.”

After confirming that Ferdinand had indeed gone to visit the stables, the head of the Black Eagles and her right hand man met in a hidden corner of the courtyard for a private conversation.

“...what do you think of the situation at hand, Hubert?”

“Well...it seems that he had consumed a rather large amount of heat suppressants, far more than the prescribed amount. I believe it is a measure he took in order to keep from becoming what he perceives as a burden. However...while taking more than the recommended amount of suppressants per heat is thought of as a good way to hide one’s status as an omega, as a result of overdosing every heat, the drug loses its effectiveness after a certain period of time. After a few years of such usage, the suppressant will reach a point where it is rendered utterly ineffective,” Hubert said in a measured, neutral voice. 

He produced a small notepad from the pocket of his chest to continue his report. Aside from the instructions as to how to treat his forehead injury, he also had written a summary of what he overheard from Manuela and Ferdinand’s hushed conversation. 

“As a…`late bloomer` for lack of a better term, rather than experiencing a long intervals between his heats, he will instead have serious, intense ones. Should my suspicious prove to be correct, and his suppressant’s effectiveness have deteriorated, I believe there is a possibility of us being rendered unable to work together once every four to five months. We must be aware of this, my lady. It’s quite the critical condition, being unable to mobilize our forces. But...his pheromones, or in other words his ability to attract a strong alpha, including us, is nothing short of incredible.”

At this, Edelgard sighed deeply. She had absolutely no desire to feel the way she had on the day Ferdinand became an omega a second time, if possible. The sexual urges that originated from secondary genders contained a violence so ingrained in their base that it often trashed basic human reason. The animalistic desire to breed an omega, mark them as their mate, was not something so easily changed in an alphas nature. 

From the times of old, this sexual desire twisted the dignity of alphas and trampled that of an omega’s. However, Edelgard felt that changing how this violence was often dismissed as “It’s simply instinct, it can’t be helped” was something she had the right to judge as an empathetic and kind human. 

And that was something the loyal retainer standing quietly beside her understood well. 

“We do not need to worry right now, Hubert. But he...in the future, for the three of us to walk the same path together, if he becomes unable to maintain his usefulness in important situations...

“He may be unable to work as prime minister.”

“I know, or even as a general…”

Hubert turned his sharp eyes on Edelgard as she refused to look at him, narrowing them further. 

“Lady Edelgard. I have always been the one who takes care of this crimson path to greatness you walk upon. Do not worry about the matter at hand. I will take care of everything.”

Hubert bowed before Edelgard, calling to mind the image of a loyal pet raven, dipping his inky head before his mistress. 

Edelgard’s milky violet eyes widened as she realized just what her manservant implied with his silky words. 

“Hubert...you couldn’t possibly be planning-”

“A trivial matter. Nothing to worry about at all, my lady.”

_To be continued..._


End file.
